


These Small Moments

by InaliaFox



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: CelebrateCygate, Cuddles, Cyclonus - Freeform, Cygate - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tailgate - Freeform, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: Cyclonus just wants moments like these to last forever. Especially when they're spent with Tailgate.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	These Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble for the Twitter anniversary event of issue #47 and our lovely bois, Cyclonus and Tailgate.~
> 
> You can follow more on this little event as well as the upcoming events by heading over to @cygateweek on twitter!

Cyclonus pressed himself further into the couch in their hab. His chassis rising and falling in tune with that of the mech atop him.  
  
So much had already happened since that cycle. A part of him never thought he'd get to see Tailgate again, much less get to hold the minibot in his arms. Yet here they were.

Most of that cycle had been a blur to him. He still wasn't too sure just what had happened with Whirl, all he knew at the time was that he had to get to room 113 and ultimately save Tailgate. He could remember running away with the minibot after attacking Megatron and keeping the mech from killing Tailgate, or at least _trying_ to run away as his HUD began to blare warnings as he was shot at just before he went offline, whispering 'goodbye little one,' to the one held so dearly in his arms. Tailgate had told him time and time again what happened afterwards and though he understood, it still didn't completely make sense to him.  
  
Did it really matter though? They were both alive and okay. Tailgate still had _a lot_ of unchecked strength and a bit of anger pent up inside him that Cyclonus was trying his best to help subdue but sometimes it wasnt very easy. It was likely that would be something they had to work on for quite some time to come as it didn't seem like it was going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
It still felt like they had a lot to discuss as well, especially about how they felt about one another and their relationship but for now...  
  
Tailgate was comfortably curled against him, servos clutching the jets kibble as his own arm wrapped around Tailgate and held him close. Every once in awhile, Tailgates helm nuzzled against his neck, a soft whimper coming from the minibot as the jet found a purr like noise coming from his own engine. He couldn't stop that noise no matter how hard he tried. Not that he really wanted to anyways. Cyclonus was comfortable like this and it was the first time the two of them had really gotten to relax since that cycle.  
  
He soon found his own optics were having trouble staying open with all of the different feelings assaulting his sensors. He fought the urge to fall into recharge as long as he could before finally deciding it best to rest for a few. He could always make sure to wake up in a few joors so he could continue to watch Tailgate like this, even if only for a little bit longer.  
  
Pressing a soft kiss against Tailgates helm, Cyclonus tightened his grip around the minibot, earning him a muffled squeak that made him smile as he drifted off into recharge.  
  
These were the moments that Cyclonus would never take for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> As this was just a quick little drabble, I haven't had anyone beta/proof read this so if you see any errors, please let me know!
> 
> I am living for soft loving cuddles between these two and I already need more of it.....


End file.
